elpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Elesis
:"For Grand Chase information, go here." Elesis Specialty Elesis is as fierce as she is calculated, expressing sedate attacks with her claymore onto her enemies. Although wielding a mighty claymore, Elesis herself is agile. She is able to evade and gap close with extreme effect unlike her brother Elsword, who incorporates a more defensive fighting-style. In addition to her swordplay, Elesis is capable of harnessing and expressing energy into fire, enhancing her combat effectiveness. Special Ability '''Main Article: Chivalry' Elesis possesses the gauge of Chivalry, similar to her younger brother Elsword's "Way of the Sword" gauge. Elesis fuels this gauge best offensively, with both basic attacks and skills. Depending on the types of attacks used to fill the gauge, a corresponding aura will activate once completely filled. Activation of the gauge will give her one of the two auras: Spirit of Annihilation or Aura of Gale. Background ]] Headstrong and prone to act immediately, Elesis will do anything for her younger brother Elsword. Elesis' swordsmanship was taught by her father, a former Velder Kingdom Knight. She mastered her father's teachings quickly while integrating her own skill set. Unsatisfied with this training in Ruben, Elesis sought out to become a stronger swordswoman, thus venturing out into the world of Elrios. Three years later, Elesis returned to Ruben bearing the title "Red Haired Knight" and spent time observing Elsword's training. However, the reunion was short-lived as the two siblings were ambushed by a horde of demons led by Scar, a Captain of the Demon Realm. A skirmish ensued, resulting in the demon horde's defeat. Elesis, with the help of her brother Elsword, dispatched Scar. The intentions of the Demons become clear to Elesis, spurring her to leave Ruben once again. With the intent to become a Velder Kingdom Knight, Elesis will do all in her power to defend her brother, and all of Elrios from the inevitable Demon invasion. First Job Advancement Elesis is required to be Lv15 to begin her first class advancement. Free Knight # Talk to Hoffman in Elder. # Clear 2-1 any difficulty 2 times. # Clear 2-2 Hard (☆☆) or Higher 2 times. # Clear 2-3 Hard (☆☆) or Higher 3 times. After completing the Free Knight quest chain, Elesis can decide between advancing as a Saber Knight or a Pyro Knight. Click job names below to see what must be done after advancing to Free Knight. [[Saber_Knight#Saber_Knight_2|''Saber Knight]] [[Pyro_Knight#Pyro_Knight_2|Pyro Knight]] Skill Tree Combos Skills | valign="top" | Active | valign="top" | Passive | valign="top" | Couple Skill(Active) |} Videos Gallery See Elesis/Gallery. Trivia *Elesis makes a cameo in the ending of the fourth volume of ElType Season 2 to tease her release. *Elesis is not actually part of the El Search Party. Rather, she appears to help them in Velder as she is a Velder knight. **Being a Velder Knight, her base and 1st jobs outfits depicts the crest of Velder. *Like Ara, Elesis has a different color outline or show of motion when attacking; her outline is orange, while all the other characters' outlines are blue. *Elesis design is based on Elesis Sieghart from Grand Chase, sharing the same first name, personality, red color theme, appearance, and in-game poses, as well as Elsword having a similar background story to Elesis Sieghart. However, both Elesis characters have different background stories. *Elesis is the second female character to personally use a sword, the first being Rena's Trapping Ranger/Night Watcher. *During the early stages of Elsword, Elsword's sister original name was ''Elsa as stated in Elsword's backstory. *A common misconception among players is that Elesis's moveset in-game is an exact copy or clone of Elsword due to their sibling relationship. This is not true, as both characters have different playstyles and combos. However, they do share a few similar skills and inputs. **Although both characters use heavy 2-handed swords, Elsword can easily utilize his sword with 1 hand in his combos, whereas Elesis require both hands to swing her sword in combos. **Their base job playstyles are also different; Elsword uses more of his brute strength and a defensive playstyle when handling a sword while Elesis incorporates more fire techniques and mobility into her swordplay. *Elesis collects girlish accessories as a hobby. *Elesis's birthday is August 21st. *Elesis has O-Type Blood, just like Ara. *Due to Elesis being Elsword's older sister, they both cannot get married to each other. *Elesis wrote the skill note Enhanced Swordsmanship